


Human Pain

by Kazeni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys' Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is Not Okay, Castiel is a Softie, Castiel is adorable, Cute, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Gay, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Malade, No Smut, Pain, Poor Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam ship it, Sick Castiel, Sick Character, personnages lgbtq, soft, sommeil
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeni/pseuds/Kazeni
Summary: Les humains ressentent la douleur très souvent, trop souvent, mais ça, les anges ne le savent pas.Où Castiel souffre de son humanité et Dean est là pour lui, même au milieu de la nuit.





	Human Pain

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai modifié cette histoire car mon traducteur a changé des mots, de manière très.... étrange.  
> Bref, je me suis retrouvé avec un magnifique "soutient-gorge de Morphée" au début du chapitre...

La veille, ils s'étaient tous énormément investi à la chasse. Ils étaient sur une affaire de Wendigo coriace, ils traversaient une impasse et les recherches de Sam ne donnaient à rien. Autant dire qu'ils touchaient le fond et qu'ils étaient tous un peu sur les nerfs. Dès leur retour au motel, Dean Winchester s'était affalé sur son lit et s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Morphée, oubliant tout le reste. Il se réveilla aux alentours de minuit. Des gémissements étaient venus le tirer de son sommeil. Il ralla, à quoi ça Sam jouait-il ? Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte que les gémissements ne provenaient pas de Sam. Non, celui-ci était profondément endormi. Ils provenaient de Castiel. L'ange, qui n'en était plus un, gémissait de douleur et ne semblait pas près de trouver le repos d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient son visage tordu sous la souffrance et en le voyant dans cette position de faiblesse, le chasseur eut comme un coup de poing au cœur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien torturer son ami de la sorte ? Castiel s'agita encore et remarqua enfin Dean qui le regardait fixement.

\- Oh je t'ai réveillé . Excuse-moi. Rendors-toi, demain nous devrons trouver le Wendigo.

\- Cas. Où tu as mal ?

\- Tu... Tu vas trouver cela étrange mais c'est à l'oreille.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est comme s’il y avait un point, avec une pression, je ne saurais l'expliquer correctement.

\- Je vois. Je ne crois pas que nous avons des médocs mais je vais regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, ça, essaya d'argumenter Cas avant de se faire couper;

\- Si. Mets-toi dans une position confortable, je reviens.

Il s'en alla en direction de la salle de bain sans laisser son emplumé répliquer et fouilla de fond en comble leurs affaires éparpillées dans la chambre du motel. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait absolument rien qui pourrait convenir et à cette heure tardive au beau milieu de la campagne, aucun magasin n'était ouvert. La voix brisée de Cas résonna dans la pièce. Dean passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et apercevait l'ange se tenant la tête de ses deux petites mains.

\- Je, souffla l'envoyé de Dieu, cette douleur... Il m'est impossible de la supprimer. Et mon esprit, il... je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quelque chose. Mes pensées affluent à une vitesse phénoménale...

\- Chuut, allonges toi sur le lit. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais essayes de te focaliser uniquement sur ma voix.

Le chasseur se rapprocha du lit du malade et s’assit sur son bord, comme une mère contant une histoire à son enfant pour l'endormir. Puis Dean commença à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi sous l'oreille attentive de son ami. De son inquiétude quant à une future guerre biblique à son groupe préféré. Il débita un flux de paroles tel qu'en l'écoutant, l'angelot ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Il se concentra sur l'aîné des Winchester, sur les expressions de celui-ci, sur la cicatrice qui striait sa joue à cause d’un nid de vampires dans le Dakota du Sud. Toute son attention était dédiée au conducteur de L'Impala. Les deux amis, bien que leur relation ait toujours été très ambiguë, se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, oubliant Sam qui dormait à côté.

Après ce qui lui a semblé une demi-heure, l'ange arriva enfin à se calmer et a oublié totalement sa douleur à l'oreille. Il le fit remarquer à Dean qui sourit, remonta la couverture pour couvrir son protégé, heureux de l'avoir apaisé. Castiel le regarda faire, examinant chaque fait et gestes de celui qui était comme un ange gardien pour lui à cet instant.

\- Dean ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous, les humains, vous ressentez souvent cette douleur affreuse .

\- Beaucoup trop souvent. Les anges ont de la chance, ni peine, ni douleur. Pas de souffrance.

\- Mais ils ne ressentent pas l'amour...

\- Bon, il est tard, bonne nuit Cas.

\- Merci Dean, lui répondît-il la voix tremblante, je... Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon emplumé.

Castiel avait hésité sur ses derniers mots, redoutant la réaction du chasseur et il s'endormir paisiblement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dean était un peu déçu ; de cette manière il ne pouvait plus observer les magnifiques yeux de l'ange du Seigneur. Car même s’il n'arrivait pas à avouer son attirance pour celui qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition, il était dur de ne pas avouer la splendeur de ces yeux d'un bleu angélique.

\- Ça va Dean ?

\- Depuis tu es réveillé toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant son cadet qui se tenait debout devant lui avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quelques minutes seulement. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

\- C'est ça... Va te coucher, demain une dure journée nous attend.


End file.
